Feeling The Last Moment
by Chaotic Insomnia
Summary: Sesshomaru meets up with his old friend, Mabuchi, who is barely clinging on to life. Will Sesshomaru do anything for his dying friend? Kinda Yaoi SesshoXOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru from Inuyasha. I don't own the show Inuyasha either. I just own this story, the concept, and my wonderful OC Mabuchi-sama.

**Feeling the Last Moment**

In a sea of green a beautiful white figure glided through. This seemingly angelic figure was the son of the great and powerful Inutaisho, Sesshomaru. Superiority and grace surrounded him. He looked forward until a rustle under a large wisteria tree distracted him.

He walked that way, seeming to know what was going to happen next. He saw the shadow. Then silver eyes caught his gaze. 'Someone's here,' he thought immediately.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have been waiting."

"Who are you?"

"You know, when the light of the full moon shines upon your beauty you do seem to glow. I am Mabuchi."

"Sounds familiar… how do you know of me?"

"Your father never had many allies," he stood up, "It has been my pleasure to be able to watch you over the years."

He walked out from under the shadow of the tree. He was tall and lean. His short ebony locks fell over his still glowing silver eyes. With tanned skin and a face that looked like it was carved by gods, he was gorgeous.

"Nice to see you again Mabuchi-kun, my old friend."

"Yes, indeed."

"How are you?"

"Not so well. I am dying."

"What happened?"

Mabuchi touched Sesshomaru's cheek. "How nice of you to be concerned about me." He began to lean in.

Sesshomaru backed away. "What are you doing?"

"I've longed for the softness of your skin. Don't tell me you feel nothing; felt nothing."

"What?"

"When we were young I wounded my arm. You licked the blood for me," he paused, "when your tongue touched my skin electric charges went through my body. Since then, only you have been on my mind. Haven't you thought about me?"

The situation was getting awkward for Sesshomaru, who was still trying to keep his cool.

"Of course I thought of my friend when I had time."

Mabuchi laughed. In the middle of his laughter he broke into fitful coughing. His coughing accumulated until blood was forced out his mouth. There was blood everywhere.

"Mabuchi?"

"I said I was dying. When the sun rises I shall be gone."

"What can I do?"

"You can't do anything to save me, but you can do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"For my last night in this world I want you to spend it with me."

Sesshomaru was shocked at the request, though he didn't show it. You could tell he was reluctant to answer. Specifics were not needed, for he knew of what Mabuchi was speaking of. He would try to feign ignorance, hoping he was mistaking his old friend.

"Shall I hold your hand?"

"No. I will hold your body and die in your warmth."

It was such a stupid idea, that he couldn't believe he had thought of it.

"Your favor is asking too much, isn't there something else?"

Mabuchi's face became childish and sad. His great disappointment showed through in his expression.

"Is anything asking too much for a being whose hourglass is running out of sand? Especially if that being would kill for you?"

The guilt trick was working on Sesshomaru. He felt as if he was abandoning his friend. Mabuchi looked so desperate, and Sesshomaru felt responsible.

"For my friend before his death bed I shall lie with him."

"You are a good friend Sesshomaru. Now, my soul will not have any regrets."

Mabuchi cornered Sesshomaru against a tree and trapped his lips in a fiery kiss, all his passion pouring out at once. Hands were exploring the corpse that was hidden by armor and a kimono.

Mabuchi had his way with Sesshomaru, while he remained un-reactive, un-phased. Only doing what he was commanded to, he ignored the way he was touched.

Later that night, before the dawn, Mabuchi bit his lip. With one final grunt Mabuchi came to his climax inside of Sesshomaru. Beads of sweat rolled over Mabuchi's satisfied face.

"Now, good bye. The dawn will soon pry us apart."

Immediately afterwards Mabuchi rolled over and started coughing spasmodically. The ground below was turning crimson from the blood he was spitting up.

"Mabuchi…"

The sun broke through the darkness. Mabuchi's coughing ceased. Mabuchi gave Sesshomaru a small smile before closing his eyes for all eternity.

He was a bit sad about just losing his friend and watching him die. He had given his friend his body, but he still only felt friendship. He felt Mabuchi's warmth leave him, but he did not feel his friends feeling. There was another strange feeling he had felt though.

But, for his friend he felt nothing more.

Whoa. Freakish. I was talking to a friend of mine who read this and she said she was expecting Mabuchi-sama not to die, but at the same time she was expecting him to. She said it would be weird if he died. I don't know. I was writing it so, I expected him to die. Well, tell me your thoughts. Review my lovlies or I'll destroy you with MY AWESOME SUPERHUMAN KNEE POWER, 'CUZ I'M KNEE WOMAN! Check ya later.


End file.
